


The Big Bad Wolf

by sunlitwitch



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knifeplay, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitwitch/pseuds/sunlitwitch
Summary: Ecarae was always interested on some level. It's what stayed his hand, that night.





	The Big Bad Wolf

She was spun in the web of sleep, deep and unfeeling. It was mere hours after she’d drifted into the void when she woke to the sound of the Cuthintal. “_Intruder,_” it hissed. Alenca’s eyes shot open, groping for the dagger she’d hidden somewhere in the bed. Two dark eyes and a chesire smile were mere inches from her; it took a moment for him to come into focus.

“Ecarae,” she whispered. That moment, she felt the steel against her throat. “I wouldn’t move so much, kitten.” He hissed. “I’d hate to leave a mess behind.”

“Come to kill me?” She whispered, stating the obvious. He was atop her in bed, a dagger against her skin. Yet he’d let her wake, which was significant. Alenca’s mind groped at the possibilities. “I’d imagine there are easier ways to do so without alerting the entire estate.”

He stared for a moment in silence. Her eyes traced the line of his jaw, settling on his lips. There was something exciting at the position they were in, despite the fact she knew she was in mortal danger. Ecarae’s lips twitched before pressing the blade more firmly, still not enough to draw blood.

“I think you were ordered to come here,” she whispered, “but knowing you, you’re open to the possibilities. It’d be a shame if you weren’t able to complete your mission though. I hear Mietwen isn’t notorious for being kind.”

Ecarae smiled in earnest and it was a terror to behold. His eyes were two volcanic mirrors, polished to shine. “What could you offer me, kitten?” He whispered. “Another ring? Or something… else?” Alenca gazed up at him, smoldering. Her eyes streaked with violet for just a single moment as she projected her shield beneath his blade, striking him at the wrist. The dagger flew across the sheets and onto the ground.

Neither of them moved. Alenca felt a chord tighten in her stomach, a sensation she always felt before doing something bold. With agonizing slowness, she reached out to trail her fingers along his lower lip. “I suppose I have something,” she mouthed, scarcely above a whisper. “But I only offer it freely, you understand.”

Something low hummed in his throat. Consideration, perhaps. He parted his lips, allowing the tip of his tongue to glide along the tips of her fingers. The sensation caused her to shudder and for a split second he coiled, pinning her wrists to the bed.

Alenca gasped. He stared, just an inch from her. She could feel warm breath ghosting along her skin. “You offer it freely,” he whispered. “Curious. Such a curious little cat.”

Against all her better judgement, she’d been drawn toward Ecarae from the start. Something inside her stirred. It was madness, but her life in Gha’alia had been insane right from the very beginning. It wouldn’t cost more than she was willing to give.

She worked to bury the frenzied murmur of the Cuthintal, which rang out in alarm. “To you,” she replied, “I would.”

He pressed against her lips and she could feel the groan; a need they both felt, strangely. With one hand, he ripped the covers back and ran a hand over her skin, causing her to gasp against him. His mouth worked against hers, pulling at her with a kind of tidal flow. Her whole body felt as if it were melting.

“You’re going to have to be quiet, kitten.” He breathed. “Because I’m going to take what I want.”

His hand slipped under her nightdress to press against her need and she inhaled sharply, tossing her head back into the pillows. Ecarae was deft, circling her most sensitive place of desire before tugging the cloth up against it, grinning at her soft gasps. “You like that,” he whispered. “Good.”

He leaned into her ear. “I’m going to taste you,” he said. Another dagger almost seemed to materialize into his hand; he’d had it all along. Ecarae leaned back to slice her undergarments away before setting it down gently to place her legs over his shoulders. Lust surged deep and dark within her belly.

The moment his mouth touched her, reason fled. Alenca let out a deep, resonant moan. Ecarae bit the inside of her thigh. “Quiet,” he whispered sharply. She groped for a pillow to bite down on. It would be the only thing to keep her from making noise.

“Good girl,” he murmured. “Real good.” His tongue tasted her experimentally before he began to focus on her clit. The sensation drove her crazy. She bit into fabric, pleasure boiling from her throat. 

As he worked, his gaze was on her. She could barely see him in the darkness, but the glint of his black eyes caught the light from the window. Alenca felt arousal surge at the thought of him watching her squirm. Her thighs tightened around him and she felt his grinning lips as he bit her again, chuckling. “Greedy.”

“Ecarae,” she murmured into the dark. “Please…”

“Heh. Manners. Known for being polite…” More bites came, light and teasing. “What do you want, kitten?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, free from shame. “I can’t take it anymore.” He paused, nuzzling the sensitive flesh. She could feel him sigh. “Wish we had more time. I hate working on a schedule.” She squirmed again as he slowly made his way back over her.

“You’re a wiggly one,” he chuckled. He studied her face, gently tousling her hair. “So fine…” He traced her lips, her nose, the contours of her jaw. “Those blue, blue eyes…” He grinned. “I could almost wear them on a necklace.”

“Terrifying,” she breathed and he bit back a laugh. “Cute when you’re scared. I like that.” He parted her legs and she felt his heat press against her as he sprung it free. “Bite me if you have to.” He said. “I won’t mind.”

Ecarae impaled her, slowly. It left a delicious ache. He was larger than she expected—much larger—and she bit down on his neck, lapping at the skin. He let out a hiss.

“Bewan,” he said, plunging into her again. “You… feel…” 

She bit him again and again, each snap of his hips igniting a cascade of lust. She’d never been so turned on, before. “Kitten…” He breathed, groaning softly. “My kitten… Mine…”

“You…” Her mind was inside out. “Ecarae, give it to me. I want it all…” He grasped at her hair, pulling at the root. He became more forceful, driving her. Heat began to pool at her core. He milked her desire, fucking her into the mattress. “Mark me,” he hissed and she bit him again and again, clawing at the skin beneath his clothes. His teeth were clenched; she could feel him beginning to tense.

She lost control. “Ah!” She began to cry before he smothered her with a kiss, his tongue tangling fervently with her own. Alenca came violently around him and with a few more thrusts she could feel him do the same. Ecarae spilled into her. It was bad. Alenca was in no way prepared… But the sensation was unreal; it was so unbearable she whimpered into his mouth, gasping in desperation.

For the moments after, all was still. The two of them simply breathed against one another, forehead to forehead, eye to eye.

“Can you maybe, break in again?” She said after awhile. Ecarae’s eyes were glazed. “Mmm,” he rumbled. “I’ll think about it. Can’t say it was easy, this time.”

There was movement from the hallway. Alenca sighed. “I think we may have drawn some attention,” she whispered. “Wolf.”

“Wolf?” He echoed, arching a brow. “Yeah,” she replied. “If I’m a kitten, you’re the big bad wolf.” He withdrew a bit, grudgingly. “That something humans say?” He asked.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, pleasantly. “So that’s what I’ll call you.” He laughed.

Ecarae leaned in to steal one last kiss before moving toward the window. “Alright. Well, then. See you around kitten. Soon.” He said. She watched him, hair cascading over the pillow. “Soon,” she promised and he gave her a nod, slipping the latch to disappear into the night.

A few knocks against the wood. “Alenca,” Ernol’s voice came through the door. “Are you alright? We heard… noises.”

“I was just talking to myself, Ernol.” She said, trying her best to sound sarcastic. “It’s something people do, sometimes.”

There was a very long, very skeptical silence before he replied. “Well,” he grunted, “if you need anything just… I don’t know, tell someone.”

“Yeah, thank you. Goodnight, Ernol.” Was all she said.


End file.
